


Moving In

by darkangel86



Series: Realization verse [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Feels, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Madzie Adopts Malec, Malec Dads, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Supportive Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: Magnus sat comfortably, leaning back on his couch, his mind wandering as he waited for Alec and Jace to return with Madzie. The little warlock had spent the better part of the day at Catarina's since Magnus had had business out of the country and his boyfriend had spent most of the day at the Institute still working to clean up the mess that Valentine had made some weeks back when he'd attacked and attempted to kill all the Downworlders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this since the end of episode 8 so I finally broke down and wrote it. There is a very good chance I'll come back to this with more parts since I love nothing more than this little family at the moment. :)

Magnus sat comfortably, leaning back on his couch, his mind wandering as he waited for Alec and Jace to return with Madzie. The little warlock had spent the better part of the day at Catarina's since Magnus had had business out of the country and his boyfriend had spent most of the day at the Institute still working to clean up the mess that Valentine had made some weeks back when he'd attacked and attempted to kill all the Downworlders.

It hadn't been official for long but since the night of the attack, when both Magnus and Alec had feared they had lost the other, Alec had all but moved into the loft. Not that Magnus minded. He loved having Alexander with him and co-habituating was their next step in their relationship even if it seemed a little too soon to others.

Not that it mattered since Jace was still living with Magnus as well but people, certain Shadowhunters, tended to talk and while Magnus could easily overlook them, it was a bit harder for Alec to ignore. It had helped the young Shadowhunter tremendously when Madzie had come to live with them. Of course there were those that still talked, a little too loudly at times, but with Madzie around Alec seemed much better at tuning it all out.

Despite not meaning to, Magnus had struck up an unlikely friendship with Jace. No one was more shocked about it then either of them and often Magnus would catch a thankful smile on Alec's lips when he and Jace were bonding over whatever it was they'd realized they had in common that week. Magnus liked Jace. He liked having him around to talk to when Alexander was out or even when Alec was there and just refusing to socialize, instead choosing to sit with his nose buried in one of Magnus' many books. Having Jace around felt like having a friend in his life again, a genuine friend, and Magnus couldn't remember a time he'd ever been so thankful for it.

First Jace, then Alec and now Madzie. As much as Magnus tried not to get his hopes up, he couldn't help but bask in the feeling of having his own little family, right under the roof of his home, all together, mostly always happy with the others and completely content with where his life had brought him. It made Magnus smile.

A sharp knock at the door startled Magnus from his thoughts. Knowing it couldn't have been Alexander or Jace, as the wards would have allowed them direct entry, Magnus stood and made his way to the door, pulling it open with a forceful jerk, ready to send whomever it was on the other side away with a hard lashing, perhaps a literal one, before he sent them quickly on their way.

“Who dares disturb-oh. Maryse.” Magnus stood staring, surprised at Maryse Lightwood standing on the other side of his door, one hand clutching her youngest son's hand, a backpack on Max's back. “Um. How can I help you?” He asked, head cocked to the side in confusion.

“Magnus.” Maryse said curtly, her hand tightening around Max's. “I was hoping Alec might be here. I need to speak with him.”

“I'm sorry, Maryse but Alec isn't here at the moment. He and Jace just stepped out. They're due back shortly though if you'd like to come in and wait for him.” Magnus stood aside and motioned for the two Lightwoods to come in if they so pleased.

Maryse looked down at Max, lips drawn tight and waited until the young boy gave a near subtle nod in reply.

“Please. Make yourselves at home. I have drinks if you're thirsty. Um, food if you might be hungry.” Magnus offered, completely out of his element with these two people. Their last encounter hadn't gone how anyone had hoped and since then the three had yet to be in the same room again with each other.

“Mom?” Max asked, looking up at his mother. She smiled at him, still tight lipped but it seemed genuine. “Can I have something to drink?” The boy asked, this time turning to look up at Magnus.

“Of course! You remember where the kitchen is?” Magnus asked and when Max nodded again in reply, he sent him on his way. “Help yourself to whatever you find, little Shadowhunter.” He said and quietly snapped his fingers, eyeing Maryse when she looked to him in alarm. “I'm just making sure he can't get his hands on anything he shouldn't. I locked certain cabinets and removed whatever else isn't intended for children. Usually its always that way but Madzie was out today so I unlocked everything to keep Jace from whining.” He informed her with a roll of his eyes.

“I see. Thank you.” Maryse said stiffly and Magnus moved further into his home, expecting Maryse to follow and pleasantly pleased when she did.

“Is there anything I can help you with, Maryse?” Magnus asked as he took his seat back on the couch, this time sitting instead of leaning back and motioning for Maryse to join him.

“I suppose it would make more sense if I spoke to you first,” Maryse said with a sigh. “Something has happened at the Institute and given certain circumstances, I do not wish for Max to remain there any longer. I had thought. I mean. A few weeks back, the night of Max's rune party here, Alec had mentioned something and I was hoping it was still an option. I need Max to not be around at the moment and the only person I trust to take care of him is Alec. I've since learned that Alec now lives here, with you, and while I can't say its my first choice to have him living in this loft, its my only option at the moment.” Maryse said in a hurry, her voice trembling here and there as she spoke, her eyes slowly filling with tears.

“You want... Max to stay here? With Alexander and myself?” Magnus asked, shocked and surprised by Maryse's reaction.

“What I want is for my son to be with his mother!” Maryse snapped, immediately regretting her tone and surprisingly offering Magnus a look of guilt. “I'm sorry. Its just. The Clave has given the Institute to my husband since Victor was sent back to Idris. I can not, in good consciousness, continue along as if nothing has changed when my entire life has been thrown on its head because of that man. I need Max to be anywhere but there. I don't want him to see his father and-” Maryse broke off, dropping her gaze to her hands where they rested in her lap. “I'd rather Max not see his father with his new mistress.”

“His what?!” Magnus surged upwards in anger, completely thrown by Maryse's words.

“I assumed that Alec would tell you. I suppose he was trying to protect my dignity. Robert has been having an affair. For almost a year now. I could put up with it and deal with what I had to when we were in Idris and Max was away doing his studies but I will not do it any more. I will not have my son around that.” Maryse stated calmly.

“Nor should you have to!” Magnus exclaimed. “How dare he-wait. You said his mistress. She's here? With him? At the Institute?” Magnus' eyes widened in disbelief.

“He brought her along.” Maryse said sadly, eyes once again downcast.

“How dare he.” Magnus seethed and Maryse looked up just in time to see a flash of yellow in his eyes.

“He's Robert Lightwood. He does as he pleases.” She said and Magnus scoffed.

“Bastard Lightwood, more like.” Magnus muttered and to his delight, Maryse laughed. “I am sorry, Maryse. No one deserves to be in this sort of situation.”

“Thank you.” Maryse replied softly, taken aback by the kindness in Magnus' voice. She hadn't expected that. “So you can see why I don't want Max there. I don't want him to see that.”

“No. I should say not. Well, I think I can speak for Alexander and myself both when I say that Max is more than welcome to stay here with us. Its becoming quite the full house, what with Jace still hanging around and Madzie living with us now.” Magnus said with a happy grin.

“Yes. The little warlock girl. How is she adjusting?” Maryse asked and if Magnus' ears weren't deceiving him, she actually seemed concerned.

“Its taken a bit of time but she's sleeping through most of the night now. The nightmares, however...” Magnus trailed off with a sigh, not mentioning that Madzie only sleeps through the night if she's in bed with himself and Alexander. “They are getting better but she still wakes, almost every night, terrified that Valentine has come back for her.”

“That man has caused so much pain. So much turmoil for so many people. I hope he rots in a cell, long forgotten by everyone he has ever hurt, slowly dying a painful and agonizing death.” Maryse said with a smile and Magnus nodded in agreement.

“For once, Maryse, I completely agree.” Magnus grinned. “And I meant what I said. Max is always welcome here with us. If its okay with you. When Madzie is home I have twice as many wards up as well as spells in the loft itself to keep her out of things that are dangerous. Despite how things turned out the last time you and he were here, Max is perfectly safe with us.”

“I believe that.” Maryse replied, shocking them both into silence. When Magnus finally spoke, he found himself offering something to this woman, this woman who had hated him for years, something that shocked and surprised them both.

“Maryse. Why don't you stay here as well? We have the room. A simple wave of my hands and I can expand the loft to accommodate you both with your own rooms. Its safe here and you won't have to be subjected to Robert and his floozy anymore than absolutely necessary.” Magnus offered and attempted not to laugh at the look of pure shock on Maryse's face.

“You. You would do that? For me?” Maryse asked, stumbling over her words. “But why? I've been so mean, so cruel to you for so long. I'm not a nice person, Magnus and no one knows that better than yourself.”

“People can change.” Magnus said with a shrug of his shoulders. “I never expected to fall in love with a ridiculous Shadowhunter after centuries spent loathing them and yet here I am.” He smiled.

“You love my son?” Maryse asked curiously.

“I do. Very much so and he loves me too. Hard as it is for me to believe, he does.” Magnus admitted with a chuckle. “I would do anything for that man, Maryse. Absolutely anything. And you are his mother. Despite how things have played out in the past, I know you love him, just as he loves you. Please. Stay with us. You don't deserve to be put through what Robert is doing to you. No one does. So if it helps you living here instead of at the Institute, then so be it. You are welcome in my home.”

“Shouldn't you check with Alec first? Make sure its okay with him?” Maryse asked and Magnus smirked. He could feel the exact moment his lover had entered the building, the wards around them alerting him.

“He's on his way up as we speak. We can talk it out with him if you'd prefer but I can promise you this, Maryse... Alec would never turn you away.” Magnus finished with a soft pat to her joined hands before he stood just in time to see the front door bang open as Madzie came flying through it.

“Magnus!” Madzie exclaimed as she burst through the door, making a beeline for the older warlock.

“Sweet pea!” Magnus replied happily as he caught the small girl in his arms and lifted her up, spinning her around as she giggled in delight.

“Honey! We're home!” Jace said with a smirk as he kicked the door closed behind them. “That will never get old.” He snickered as Alec shook his head in exasperation at his Parabatai.

“Hello, bane of my existence.” Magnus drolled, eyes bright with humor.

“I'm the bane of Magnus Bane's existence.” Jace laughed, elbowing Alec in the side.

“You two are nowhere near as funny as you think you are.” Alec said dryly, not at all ready for Max to come barreling out of the kitchen only to throw himself up into Alec's unsuspecting arms. “Max!” He exclaimed in shock, looking up towards Magnus and only to have his eyes land on his mother. “Mom! What. What's going on?” He asked nervously.

“Darling...” Magnus started as he shifted a suddenly shy Madzie around in his arms. “Something has come up since you left and it seems we all need to have a little discussion.”

“What? What's happened?” Alec's defenses suddenly appeared as he tightened his hold on his little brother still in his arms. "What's going on?"

“Alec,” Maryse started. “The Clave has given control of the Institute over to your father. He has, he's brought someone with him that I'd rather your little brother not be around so I came to ask if perhaps Max could stay here. With you and Magnus.”

“He did what?” Jace's face contorted in anger, his hands clenched into fists at his side.

“Madzie.” Magnus began, smiling at the little girl in his arms. “Would it be okay if the grown ups talked for a little bit? I'm sure Max might like a tour of the loft, since he's going to be staying with us. I promise you, darling, he's safe. In fact, he's Alexander's little brother.” At that, Madzie's eyes lit up. “I thought you might like that part.” Magnus laughed as he sat her down. “You know where you're allowed and where its off limits. Show Max so he knows as well.”

With an enthusiastic nod, Madzie turned in Max's direction and held out her hand.

“She's good, Max. Madzie will show you around and this time, its safer than anywhere else in the world. I promise.” Alec assured Max as he let the younger boy down. He watched with a smile as Madzie led Max down one of the many hallways in the loft before turning to face his mother again.

“Who did dad bring with him, mom?” Alec finally asked once the kids were out of earshot.

“His mistress.” Maryse replied sadly.

“I'll kill him.” Jace snapped and Magnus reached out to place a calming hand on his shoulder.

“Violence isn't the answer, dearest.” Magnus said. “But if it was, I'd help you dismember his body in a heartbeat.”

Maryse stood shocked at their words as tears once again filled her eyes.

“I assured your mother that Max was more than welcome to stay with us, Alexander.” Magnus said as he took a step closer to his boyfriend.

“What? Of course Max can stay!” Alec exclaimed, his eyes wide as he looked from Magnus to his mother.

“I also made the offer for her to stay here as well.” With those words, both Alec and Jace turned to face Magnus, identical looks of disbelief on their faces. “No one deserves to be put through what your mother is dealing with, boys, so yes, I offered her a room here. She, of course, wouldn't hear of such a thing until she'd spoken to you.” Magnus said as he poked Alec in the chest. “Now, inform your mother that she is more than welcome to stay with us.” He instructed. 

“Magnus. You'd really? I mean, you don't mind?” Alec managed to ask through his shock.

“I absolutely do not mind. I wouldn't have offered to begin with if I did.” Magnus informed him with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. “I can easily make room for two more people on the opposite end of the loft. For obvious reasons.” Magnus said with a wink towards Alec and Jace snorted from beside them. 

“Why couldn't you have put my room on the opposite side then?” Jace asked with a huff.

“Because, darling, you I live to torment.” Magnus replied with a bright smile.

“I hate you.” Jace mumbled.

“Love you too, snookums!” Magnus gushed and Jace groaned, shoving Magnus away.

“Mom. If its okay with Magnus, then its okay with me. Stay here with us. You don't have to put up with dad and his shit. I won't allow it.” Alec said strongly, in an attempt to reassure his mother, as he moved away from his lover and Parabatai and their inane squabbles. 

“Alec. I don't want be a bother to anyone. I don't mean to intrude on you. You have your own life now. Here. With Magnus. I didn't come here with any sort of expectations. I just need some place for Max to be that's safe and away from his father and that woman.” Maryse said as the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Alec reached out and wiped them away with his thumbs, before pulling Maryse into his arms and holding her tightly.

“Please mom. Stay here with us.” He whispered into her ear and Maryse broke as she nodded against his shoulder.

Magnus cleared his throat quietly as he rubbed his hands together. A light blue color emitting from them as he waved his hands a little more dramatically than necessary, in Jace's opinion, before clapping them together and expanding the loft. With a shudder and a shake, Magnus smiled as the loft resettled.

“Two new rooms, ready to be moved into whenever you're both ready.” Magnus smiled, hoping it might help calm some of Maryse's fears.

“Thank you.” She replied, still tucked against Alec's side.

“If you want, I can open a portal to the Institute so the boys can retrieve your things.” Magnus offered, glad he'd done just that when Maryse seemed to release a deep shuddering breath.

“I would appreciate that.” She admitted, almost timidly.

“Not a problem.” Magnus said and with a snap of his fingers, opened a portal in his living room.

“My bags are all still packed. Just bring what's sitting in my room. I had Max bring a small bag of his things just in case but if you don't mind, maybe stop by his room and get the rest of his belongings?” Maryse asked.

“Of course, mom. Its not a problem.” Alec assured her. Turning to Jace, Alec nodded once before stepping through the portal. Jace paused long enough to glance back at Maryse quickly before he followed Alec into the portal and into the Institute itself.

“I'll give them fifteen minutes, no more than twenty and if I haven't heard from them, I'll go retrieve them myself.” Magnus said to Maryse as he closed the shimmering portal behind them.

With a stiff nod, Maryse could only hope she'd made the right decision.

&&

“I'm going to kill him, Alec. I'm going to find him and peel the skin from his bones and then I'm going to kill him with my own bare hands.” Jace seethed as he and Alec turned down one of the many long corridors of the Institute.

“As much as I'm inclined to agree with you and offer to help, you know as well as I do that you can't lay a finger on him. He's Head of the Institute now.” Alec bit out, his own anger at his father doubling by the second.

“Its bullshit, Alec! If anyone deserves to be Head its you! You're the one that works his ass off for this place, you always have and you've always been overlooked!” Jace exclaimed, giving his brother a look of disdain. “But Robert? He's the one the Clave put in charge? Bullshit.”

“I'm pretty sure, at this point, I don't even want it anymore, Jace,” Alec admitted with a sigh. “I have more important things to worry about and this stupid Institute isn't even in the top five anymore.”

“I do hope I didn't just hear my own son admit that he doesn't care about the welfare of our Institute,” Robert's voice came from behind them, startling them both. As a unit, the Parabatai turned to face the man in question.

“Unless you've suddenly developed something that causes you to misunderstand a person, I'm pretty sure you did.” Jace snapped, glaring at the older man.

“Excuse me?” Robert said, clearly appalled but what he was hearing from his sons.

“Yeah, we don't have time for this. We've actually got more important things to do at the moment so if you'll excuse us,” Alec said as he turned and entered the room his mother had moved into.

“Boys. I don't think I understand these tones. Now, where is your mother? I've been looking for her and I can't seem to locate her.” Robert said, clearly out of patience.

“She's not here.” Jace answered as he grabbed two of her bags. Coming out of the adjacent room, Alec held two of Max's own bags, one slung over his shoulder and the other grasped tightly in his hand. “And we're leaving.”

“Leaving? What? Why are you taking Maryse's things? And Max's? What is going on here!” Robert snapped, blocking the doorway and refusing to let either Alec or Jace through.

“You lost the right to know a damn thing about mother the minute you decide to have an affair.” Alec bit out angrily. Robert gasped, obviously not expecting to hear that. “Now I suggest you move out of our way before we move you ourselves.” 

“Now, now wait just a minute.” Robert stuttered. “Fine. I'll give you that much about Maryse but where is Max? Why do you have his bags? Where are you going with them?” He demanded.

“I refuse to let my mother or my brother stay here with you and whatever her name is traipsing around. So, they're moving into the loft. With us.” Alec answered as he shouldered his way past his father.

“Us? Who is us? What loft? And since when do you not live in the Institute?” Robert fired off question after question as he marched behind them. “Both of you stop this instant and answer me!” He finished before they could turn the next corner.

“I haven't lived here in over a month!” Jace growled. “Since Aldertree kicked me out.”

“I haven't lived here since the night Valentine attacked.” Alec answered, suddenly calm. “I live with my boyfriend. You remember Magnus, right? We live together in his loft.”

“I live with 'em.” Jace said with a smirk. “And now, so do Max and Maryse.”

“Excuse me?” Robert screeched. “Absolutely not! I forbid it! No son of mine is living with that disgusting warlock!”

“You really ought to think twice before you insult the only person that keeps your sorry ass safe in this place.” Jace snapped as Alec physically restrained him. 

“You can say what you like about us, but you ever talk about Magnus like that again? You'll regret it.” Alec threatened, shoving Jace back and reaching for their discarded bags.

“You... you're siding with a Downworlder over your own blood?” Robert spat, gasping in shock when a portal opened in front of them.

“You're not my blood,” Jace said with a sigh of relief. “You never were. It used to upset me that I would never fully be a Lightwood but now? I have never been more happy to not share your blood than I am at this very moment.” With a final look over his shoulder, Jace stepped into the portal.

“We're still going to do our jobs. Just because the Clave suddenly decided to put you in charge doesn't mean we won't but you need to understand that's as far as it goes. I don't want anything to do with you and if you know what's good for you? You'll stay away from Max.” Alec said as he stepped backwards into the portal. Seconds later and with wobbly knees, Alec landed in Magnus' loft, familiar arms immediately surrounding him.

“Darling?” Magnus said from behind him.

“Its okay, Magnus. I'm okay.” Alec replied as he dropped Max's bags and turned around in Magnus' arms.

“Jace said you ran into Robert?” Magnus asked as he leaned up into Alec's gentle touch.

“Unfortunately. But its not important. He's not important.” Alec muttered with a sad shake of his head.

“Jace took your mother to find Max and Madzie and to show them their new rooms. Darling, I find myself needing to ask you, was it okay that I offered Maryse a room here? I didn't exactly give you time to think about it. I mean, I just sprang it on you like I did and that wasn't entirely fair and-” Magnus rambled, only stopping when Alec's lips pressed down against his.

“You, of all people, have the right to hate my mother for how she's treated you and yet you open your home to her? Magnus,” Alec said with such awe in his voice. “If I didn't already love you, I'm positive that would have pushed me over the edge. Thank you. For letting her stay here.”

“I'm sure it'll all come back to bite me in the ass. Much like letting Jace stay here has done,” Magnus said with a ridiculous smile. “But she's family and no matter what, when family needs something, you do everything in your power to help them.”

“You're amazing.” Alec whispered, lips curved into a smile as he leaned down to capture Magnus' lips once again.

“Tell me something I don't already know, Alexander.” Magnus replied with a smirk, laughing when Alec leaned down to pick his lover up and spin him around. “Alexander!” He exclaimed in delight, eyes shining bright as he wrapped his arms tightly around Alec's neck.

“Are they... always like this?” Maryse asked Jace as they stood just out of sight of the other two men.

“Honestly? They weren't. Until the attack on the Institute. Alec thought for a while he'd lost Magnus and something in him changed once he realized he hadn't. They're happy, Maryse.” Jace insisted, turning to face the only mother he'd ever known. “You can see that, can't you?”

Watching them two of them, still in their own little world Maryse had to admit that she could. She couldn't honestly remember a time when Alec had ever looked to happy, so at ease with himself. It was an amazing sight to see on her oldest child.

“I can.” Maryse admitted softly. 

“Good. Then you'll make this whole living with your son and his warlock boyfriend thing work. For Alec's sake. I don't know about you, but I'd do anything to make sure that smile stayed on his face.” Jace said with a smile of his own before he turned back down the hallway and headed towards his own room.

With her mind made up, Maryse silently swore she'd make sure nothing ever took her boys happiness away from him again and if that meant making up with and playing nice with Magnus Bane of all people, well, Maryse resolved herself to making sure she did just that. No matter what.

 

**Part Two**

It was an incessant knocking that finally pulled Alec from a, for once, peaceful and dreamless sleep. Carefully removing his arm from under Magnus' head, Alec pulled on his hastily discarded pants from the night before and made his way towards whoever was now banging on the front door of his home.

“What the fuck, Alec? Who is that?” Jace asked sleepily as he poked his head out of his room.

“Probably a client of Magnus' that didn't get the memo he's unavailable today. Don't worry. I'll get rid of them.” Alec assured him and with a yawn Jace nodded and retreated back into his room.

“I'm sorry, but Magnus isn't-” Alec started, his words quickly dying off as his eyes landed on his sister. “Izzy?” He asked, confused.

“What. Is going on, Alec?” Isabelle demanded as she pushed her way into the loft. Her anger was unmistakable as she turned on her brother.

“I. What? What's going on with what?” Alec asked, still confused.

“I woke up this morning and found that dad had been placed in charge of the Institute and that mom had taken Max and moved out! What is going on, Alec!” Izzy demanded again.

Alec sighed. It was too early in the morning for this conversation but it was obvious his sister wasn't going to let it wait.

“Iz, I'm sorry no one told you, okay? It was late and I'm still exhausted after everything and by the time we got everyone settled in and fed, I practically passed out.” Alec explained. “I'm actually not even sure how I got undressed.” He muttered to himself.

“That would be me, darling,” Magnus said as he exited his bedroom. “You passed out. I undressed you.” With a wink, Magnus moved to Isabelle's side and offered her a half hug. “It was a bit of an eventful night, Isabelle, but I do apologize for not making sure one of your brothers called you.”

“So you know where mom is then? And Max? Because dad wouldn't tell me. Said he didn't know but I know he does!” Isabelle exclaimed, eyes wide with confusion and anger.

“Uh, Izzy?” Alec started. “Mom's here. So is Max. They're both fine. Well not fine but they're okay.”

“Wait. What? Mom's here?” Izzy practically squeaked. “Why is mom here?”

“Because I refuse to let her stay at the Institute with our father and his-” Alec stopped abruptly.

“His what?” His sister asked.

“Izzy. Dad's been cheating on mom. For a while now. When the Clave put him in charge of the Institute he brought his mistress with him.” Alec explained, his anger at his father growing with each word.

“What? No. NO.” Izzy screamed. “No, there's no way. He wouldn't. Alec, you're wrong.” She snapped, eyes wide with anger.

“I'm not, Iz. I swear I'm not.” Alec said sadly, thankful for Magnus when the warlock moved to his side to grasp his hand. “He's cheating on mom and she was just going to deal with it. She brought Max here to stay with us because she didn't want him around her but I don't want mom there either so Magnus offered her a room here. With us. And she accepted.”

“There's no way, Alec. There, there's no way dad would do that. He wouldn't. Mom's got to be wrong!” Isabelle snapped. “She's wrong, Alec.”

“No she's not, Iz.” Jace said as he came around the corner from his room. “Maryse told us weeks ago about Robert and the affair. I mean, by the angel! Why would any of us lie about this?” He demanded, with a scowl on his face.

“So. So what? Everyone knew and no one bothered to tell me? That's it then. Poor little useless Isabelle. Let's all keep her in the dark about everything that matters.” Isabelle ranted as her eyes began to fill with tears.

“Izzy. We know how much you love dad and we didn't want to upset you.” Alec spoke gently, already knowing they'd messed up.

“And you think finding out like this doesn't hurt?” Isabelle snapped as she marched into Alec's personal space. “I don't believe you.” She hissed before turning on her heel and slamming out of the loft.

“That could have gone better.” Jace sighed, slumping back against the wall in defeat.

“It was never going to be easy, whether we told her or she found out herself.” Alec said with a sigh himself as he leaned into Magnus' embrace.

“How about we all try and get a little more rest? Before the children wake up and refuse to let us?” Magnus said with a grin, knowing that once Madzie was up, that was it and now that she had someone to play with? Magnus knew it would all be over for them in terms of sleep when she woke.

“For once, I agree with the warlock.” Jace said with a grin, yawning halfway through.

“Ridiculous Shadowhunter. Be gone with you before I magic you away somewhere very very cold.” Magnus threatened with a raised hand, ready to snap Jace away.

“Alec. Your boyfriend is being mean to me again.” Jace whined as he fled the room, Magnus' laughter trailing behind him.

“Come, darling,” Magnus said as he turned to face Alec. “Let's at least pretend we can get another hour of sleep before Madzie is awake.”

“There's no way I'm getting back to sleep now, Magnus,” Alec said with a sigh.

“Alexander.” Magnus practically purred. “I did say pretend, didn't I?” 

Alec moaned as he let himself be pulled back into Magnus' bedroom. He really did like the way his boyfriends mind worked.

&&

“Morning, Maryse,” Jace said as he wandered into the kitchen, making a beeline for the coffee machine.

Maryse startled out of her thoughts, looking up at Jace as he inhaled the dark aroma of his coffee.

“By the angel, this stuff is magic.” Jace said and Maryse's eyes widened in shock as she looked down at the cup in her hands.

“Not literally, Maryse.” Jace snorted as he dropped down onto the closest bar stool. “Magnus just makes sure to keep himself stocked in the really good imported stuff.”

“More so now that I have a little beggar living with me.” Magnus snapped as he entered the kitchen, going straight for the coffee pot and pouring himself a rather large mug.

“Love you too, peaches.” Jace said with a wink and Maryse froze and waited, curious to see how Magnus was going to react.

“How many times have I told you to stop flirting with my boyfriend?” Alec mumbled as he walked into the kitchen, a still half asleep Madzie in his arms.

“Gonna have to do it at least once more.” Jace teased, wincing slightly when Alec's fist connected with his arm. “Ease up, lover boy. Its too early for that shit.”

“Language!!!” Magnus and Alec both snapped causing Madzie to giggle in Alec's arms.

“Is someone finally awake?” Alec asked, glancing down at the little girl he'd come to care so deeply for in such a short amount of time.

Madzie giggled again, this time hiding her face in Alec's shoulder.

“Since when are you shy, sweet pea?” Magnus asked, tickling her side and causing her to jump in surprise, laughing loudly as she dove into Magnus' arms.

“Madzie! Easy!” Alec exclaimed with wide eyes as he tried to catch her even as she lept from his arms.

“Its fine, Alexander. I've got her.” Magnus said with a smile as he settled the little warlock girl on his hip.

“You two are giving me cavities.” Jace announced happily as he stood from his seat and swooped in to press a sloppy loud kiss to Madzie's cheek. “I've got to head to the Institute and if I don't leave now, I'll be late.” He said with a groan.

“You know I can just open a portal for you, right?” Magnus asked as he handed Madzie a piece of fruit.

“Yeah. Just didn't wanna bother you with it.” Jace said shyly and Maryse nearly choked on her sip of coffee. Alec eyed her carefully, waiting but silently hoping she didn't comment on how different Jace was when he let his walls down around them.

“Silly boy.” Magnus said with a shake of his head. “Isn't Jace a silly boy, my little sweet pea?” Magnus asked and Madzie nodded in agreement with a grin to match Magnus'.

“Fine.” Jace said with a dramatic sigh. “Magnus. Can you open a portal to the Institute for me so I don't have to walk all the way across town? Please.”

“For you? No.” Magnus teased, sitting Madzie onto the counter before turning and handing her a bowl of strawberries as he took a sip of his now lukewarm coffee.

Alec snorted in amusement. He really did like the fact that Magnus and Jace were comfortable enough with each other now to tease one another. It made his life so much easier.

“Magnus.” Alec sighed. “Don't be mean to Jace.” He said in as serious a tone as he could muster.

“You heard the man, Magnus. Don't be mean to Jace.” Jace said with a grin.

“Taking away all my fun so early in the morning, I see. Fine. One portal for the lazy Shadowhunter who refuses to walk to his job.” Magnus slapped his hands together twice and snapping his fingers once and sighed when the portal opened in front of them. “Call us when you're ready to come home and I'll open another one on your end.” With a hug that seemed completely normal for them but that seemed to shock Maryse completely, Jace offered them a wave as he stepped through the waiting portal.

“Mom?” Alec finally asked, unsure of her reaction to seeing such a drastic change in Jace.

“Is he... is he always like that here?” She asked quietly.

“Like what?” Magnus asked.

“So open. So vulnerable. He seems so comfortable here.” Maryse said, still sounding stunned. “He's always so, so...”

“So closed off and a little on the asshole side of things?” Magnus offered and Maryse cleared her throat as she ducked her head.

“Well, yes.” She answered bluntly.

“Jace... he's gone through more than most know recently.” Alec said, careful not to say too much without Jace's permission. “Its his decision if he wants to tell you, I won't break his confidence, I'm sorry.”

“I would never ask you to, Alec. He's. He's your brother and he trusts you. He trusts you both, it seems so I won't ask questions. I'm just surprised by how open he is here.” Maryse explained.

“Jace might be Alec's Parabatai and brother but he's my friend, Maryse. Odd as it may be, I care about him and I will protect him from the world if I have to.” Magnus informed her, crossing his arms over his chest as he took a step closer to Alec. “This is his home, his safe place. Please make sure it stays that way.”

Maryse was quiet for the next few minutes, slowly drinking her coffee and letting their words sink in.

“You both know I'm not always the easiest person to get along with,” Maryse said, watching as Magnus rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement. “But he is still my son and I love him. I don't want to make his home a place he's uncomfortable in.”

“That's very good to know.” Magnus said, moving back towards Madzie and helping the young girl over to the sink to wash her hands.

“So, no Institute for you today?” Maryse asked Alec, pulling her sons attention away from the two warlocks across the kitchen.

“No. Not today. Magnus and I are taking Madzie to the park. We promised her a day out with us since we've both been so busy lately. Um. You and Max are more than welcome to come with.” Alec said, hesitating only a moment before he spoke.

“You don't mind?” His mother asked him, her eyes flickering in Magnus' direction.

“Of course not. You're both more than welcome to come with us.” Magnus said with a smile.

“I think Max would like that.” Maryse said, finally letting the tension drain out of her.

“What would I like?” Max asked as she entered the kitchen, yawning wide before shaking the sleep from his head.

“A trip to the park with us?” Alec asked, smiling at his little brother.

“Sure. I mean, I guess it could be fun. Even though I'm not a little kid anymore.” Max said with a put out sigh.

“Maybe you could help us keep an eye on Madzie then?” Magnus asked him. “One more adult looking out for this little one wouldn't be remiss.” He said casually, watching from the corner of his eye as Max seemed to perk up at that.

“Yeah! Of course I can help.” Max agree enthusiastically.

“Wonderful!” Magnus said happily. “I'll take this little one and get her dressed. How about we leave in an hour?” He asked, smiling when everyone seemed to nod in agreement. “What'll it be today, princess? The pink or purple?” Magnus asked Madzie as he helped her down from the counter and reached for her hand, both talking happily as the made their way towards her room.

“He's good with her.” Maryse spoke up, causing Alec to startle in surprise. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. Magnus really was amazing with Madzie. It tugged at his heartstrings and on occasion made it a little hard for him to breathe when he saw just how good his boyfriend was with her.

“Yeah. He's amazing.” Alec said with a happy sigh before quickly clearing his throat and standing. “I'm gonna go, uh, and get ready. Um, be ready in an hour? The park isn't too far so we usually just walk.”

“That's fine, Alec. I'll be ready and I'll make sure Max is as well.” Maryse said with a small smile. An outing with her son and his warlock boyfriend. It might just be the most shocking thing Maryse had done in years.

&&

“Can I feed the ducks?” Madzie asked the second they arrived at the park, her excitement bubbling at the surface and causing little specks of yellow to flicker from her fingertips.

“Yes, yes, of course you can but sweet pea...” Magnus gave a subtle look down at the little girls hands. Madzie gasped quietly, closing her eyes and concentrating. Within seconds the flickering of yellow stopped and Magnus smiled proudly. “Good job, my angel!” He exclaimed, gathering her into his arms and kissing her cheeks before sitting her back down onto the ground. 

“Go. Feed the ducks while you can.” Alec laughed, watching as Madzie grabbed Max's hand and pulled the older boy along with her.

“While she can?” Maryse found herself asking as she took a seat on the bench before her son.

“Yeah.” Alec chuckled. “She can't when Jace is around cause, you remember the thing with the ducks, right?” He asked and Maryse began to laugh. 

“I do. But goodness, I'd completely forgotten about that.” She smiled. 

“Fortunately I hadn't and was able to intercept Madzie before she could traumatize Jace last time we were here.” Alec grinned.

“And I had so wanted to see Jace's face when Madzie presented him with a little baby duckling.” Magnus smirked, a little evilly, from Alec's other side.

“Careful,” Alec said with a smirk of his own. “You'd hate for Jace to find out about your little aversion to bunnies.” Magnus' mouth snapped shut, his eyes widening.

“You wouldn't dare.” Magnus said carefully, not entirely sure his lover wouldn't do exactly that.

“Wanna push it and find out?” Alec asked casually.

“You're evil, Alexander.” Magnus finally said, knowing full well his lover wasn't joking.

“I do my best.” Alec said with a grin and Maryse could only watch as they two went back and forth at each other for the next few minutes, teasing the other and laughing at their apparent knowledge of what the other seemed to fear. It shocked Maryse to realize it was all said in fun, there was no ill intent in their words or actions.

Maryse turned her attention to Max and the little warlock girl and immediately noticed that something wasn't right.

“Alec.” Maryse said, reaching over and grasping his arm but it was too late. Madzie let out a shrill cry, grabbing everyone's attention and causing Magnus to jump from his seat and rush to her side.

Alec stood and instantly moved towards them, worry written plainly on his face. Beside a crying Madzie, Max stood with his arms crossed over his chest, a defiant look on his face.

“She's lying, Alec!” Max snapped, his eyes far too hard for someone so young. Maryse grasped Max's arm, turning him to face her.

“What happened?” She asked her youngest son, eyes darting back and forth between the two children.

“She's telling lies, mom, so I told her to stop. That's all, I swear!” Max exclaimed.

“Maybe we should take this home?” Alec spoke up. “Away from prying eyes. We can always come back later once she's calmed down.” He said as he noticed more and more people around them starting to take notice.

Magnus nodded in agreement and with Madzie safely in his arms he turned and began walking in the direction of his loft. Alec followed beside of them, Maryse and Max close behind.

Their normal fifteen minute walk to and from the park took less than ten at the speed Magnus was walking, attempting to calm a still distraught Madzie even as they entered the loft.

“Madzie. Darling. Please tell me what's wrong.” Magnus begged the little girl as he sat her down on the couch in their living room. “We're home now. Its safe. Just tell us what's wrong.”

“Max? Maybe you can help explain why she's so upset? Did you get into a fight?” Maryse asked.

“No. No fight. She was just telling lies and when I tried to tell her she was wrong, she got upset and started crying.” Max explained.

“Okay, Max, can you tell us what she was lying about then?” Maryse asked, noticing how Magnus and Alec both stiffened at her words.

“She kept calling Alec something and I told her he wasn't so she needed to stop.” Max said in a rush, his words running together slightly.

“She called me something?” Alec asked, confused as to what it could have been that made Max think Madzie was lying. “What did she call me?” He asked his little brother, even as he sat beside the now sniffling girl and began petting her hair.

“She called you...” Max trailed off, his head turning slightly to the side as he watched his oldest brother gently sooth Madzie. “She called you-”

“Daddy.” Madzie's timid voice spoke up and everyone in the room froze.

“That.” Max said. “She called you that.”

Alec sat motionless, eyes wide as he looked down into Madzie's red rimmed eyes. He didn't hardly dare to breathe. He had no idea what to say or how to react. This wasn't something he'd prepared himself for when he and Magnus had decided to take Madzie in. Except that he had, of course he had. There was a small piece of him, a tiny part that had hoped maybe one day it would be possible, but never this soon. Alec felt tears as they formed in his eyes. Risking a glance up, Alec saw that Magnus' own eyes were full of tears and that the man he loved with every fiber of his being did nothing to stop them as they rolled down his cheeks.

“Magnus,” Alec breathed harshly as he spoke. “I don't. What. What do I do?” He asked his lover, praying to the angels listening that someone could tell him what to say.

“I can't answer that for you, darling.” Magnus said as he wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

“Madzie, why? Why would you call me that?” Alec finally asked, curious and slightly afraid of her answer.

“Cause you take care of me and that's what daddies do. Right?” Madzie asked softly. “But not like nana did. She hurt me, like the bad man did. You don't. And you like my gills. And you aren't scared of me.”

“Of course I'm not scared of you!” Alec scooped Madzie up into his arms, holding her in a tight embrace. “I would never hurt you, Madzie. Never. You know that, right?” He asked her and he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt her nod her little head against his neck.

“Will you be my daddy?” Madzie asked him, looking up at him with a frown. “I think I'd like that.” She admitted timidly as she tightened her hold on his neck. “And can...” She trailed off, whispering in Alec's ear and causing the older man to grin, the tears in his eyes finally falling.

“You'll have to ask him that, Madz. I can't answer for him. I think I know what he'll say though.” Alec informed her and Madzie turned in Alec's arms towards Magnus. Magnus smiled, forcing himself to remain happy for his lover and the little girl he loved so much.

“Magnus?” Madzie asked, smiling bashfully.

“Yes, my little sweet pea?” His chest suddenly felt tighter.

Madzie turned quickly back to Alec and whispered again in his ear and with a quiet chuckle Alec replied with a whisper in her ear of his own. With a smile she turned back to face Magnus. Crawling out of Alec's arms and into his lap, she hugged the older warlock.

“Will you be my papa?” She asked and Magnus broke. With a strangled sob, he pulled Madzie further into his arms and held her tight, crying into her hair.

“Is that a yes?” Madzie asked, her face slightly smashed against Magnus' chest and Alec laughed loud and happy.

“Its a yes from me, Madzie,” Alec said with a smile to big his cheeks would surely be sore later on.

“Of course its a yes! Madzie, oh my little sweet pea, don't you know how much we love you?” Magnus asked her through his tears.

“I hoped you did.” She said and Magnus broke all over again, this time reaching for Alec and pulling them both into his arms.

Maryse felt like she was intruding on a moment not meant for prying eyes but for the life of her, she couldn't find it in her to walk away from what was happening. She looked down when she felt Max tugging on her hand.

“Can they do that?” Max asked. “Just be her parents all of a sudden?”

“In this case, I do believe they can, Max.” Maryse said with a smile as she looked back at the happy little family in front of her.

“Cool.” Max replied before turning and heading in the direction of his room.

Maryse had every intention of finally leaving them to themselves and giving them the privacy they deserved when Alec looked up and caught her eye.

“Mom, I...” Alec started but stopped when Maryse held her hand up.

“I'm happy for you, Alec.” Maryse said, surprising herself with just how much she really meant it. “I am. All I have ever wanted was for my children to be happy and you finally are. Maybe its not exactly how I'd hoped it would be but I honestly couldn't care less anymore who you love. You seem to have found a good man and that's all that matters to me.”

“Thank you,” Alec and Magnus both said at the same time, grinning at each other as they spoke.

The front door suddenly burst open, startling them all.

“By the angel, Jace!” Alec swore, standing and pulling Madzie up into his arms.

“Sorry, sorry. Forget my own strength sometimes but uh,” Jace looked at the occupants of the room with a sigh as he stepped into the loft, Isabelle coming in behind him, two bags in her hands.

“Got room for one more?” He asked and Magnus snorted.

“For my favorite Shadowhunter? Always.” Magnus said, completely ignoring the outraged cries from both Alec and Jace, as he clapped his hands together in delight. The loft shook as a blue light glowed from his hands. With another clap, things settled and Magnus smiled.

“Down the hallway on the left, last door on the right. A room with your own adjacent bathroom, my dear.” Magnus said and Isabelle smiled.

“Thank you,” She said as she hugged him before taking off in the direction of her new room.

“Why does Isabelle get her own bathroom and I have to share with Madzie?” Jace pouted, causing Madzie to giggle as she wiggled out of her daddy's arms and threw herself into Jace's. “So. What'd I miss in the two hours that I was gone?” He asked with a grin.

“Congratulations, you're an uncle.” Alec deadpanned and Jace looked alarmed for all of two seconds before his eyes settled on Madzie giggling into his shoulder.

“I was only gone for two hours!” Jace exclaimed as Madzie proceeded to inform her new uncle of everything he'd missed while he was away.

Alec laughed and for once in her life, Maryse knew it was genuine. She couldn't remember a time when she'd ever seen Alec so happy. It was like she told him, maybe this wasn't exactly how she'd seen his life turning out but after the morning they'd had, after what she'd seen between her son, a centuries old warlock and an admittedly adorable little girl, Maryse couldn't remember a single thing she'd ever wanted more for him that exactly what he had now.

“...and then I showed Max the ducks at the park and we fed them and one even let me pet it!” Maryse came back to herself just in time to see Jace's eyes widen at Madzie's words.

“YOU LET HER PET ONE OF THOSE VILE CREATURES?!” Jace demanded, attempting to and failing, to cover Madzie's ears.

Magnus doubled over laughing, clutching at Alec's sleeve as he attempted to catch his breath.

“Uncle Jace! Duck's aren't vile.” She said matter of factly, like she knew exactly what that word meant. “I like ducks. But not as much as I like bunnies.” Madzie said and Alec lost what little control he had of himself when he felt Magnus seize up beside of him in fright.

Maryse smiled at the sight before her. In all her life she never imagined she'd be living in the home of Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Never mind the fact that said warlock would turn out to be her son's boyfriend and that they would somehow managed to adopt a little girl. Who knew? Certainly not Maryse but maybe this was going to work out for everyone after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! <3


End file.
